This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. With the use of a prospective database of patients in the VCU Health System, we intend to analyze information regarding the diagnosis, management, and practice patterns of pulmonary hypertension (PH). The aims of the study are numerous. A. To create a retrospective and prospective database of patients with PH followed at the VCU Health Center. B. To use the database to analyze the cost effectiveness of varying treatments for PH. C. To use the database to analyze the cost effectiveness of varying diagnostic tests used to follow PH patients over the course of their disease. B. To use the database to analyze for differences in the diagnostic evaluation of patients with PH in an academic center versus the community. C. To assess patient quality of life with different medications used to treat pulmonary hypertension D. To investigate the manner in which patients with pulmonary hypertension die. For example, do they die in the hospital or at home? E. To use the database to answer other questions related to pulmonary hypertension.